Death Takes A Halliwell
by AuroraMorganneRaines
Summary: He had always remained neutral. Yet one witch made him waver. Now that she was on his list, could he reap the one soul who had stirred his own soul.
1. Chapter 1

_To get the legalities out of the way. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters in the Charmed universe._

_Having said that, this is my first fanfic story. All reviews are helpful and wanted. But please, don't be cruel. Be constructive. Hopefully I will get better with time. _

Names appeared and disappeared from his list regularly but this name was here to stay, at the top of the list. The one soul he didn't want to take. It wasn't the first time her name had appeared on his list. He had watched it carefully, waited for it to be removed. But the time was here, her death had occured and she was waiting for him to take her soul. Prudence Halliwell. The eldest sister of the famed Charmed Ones. He had met her in person months ago when she came close to being at the top of his list. She had seen him and had tried to stop him. She was the first witch to summon him. Usually no one had the courage to summon Death before their time. He wasn't exactly a welcome presence. But Pru, as she was called by her family and friends, was not afraid to summon Death and challenge him as well. But he had showed her that death was necessary. She had never told her sisters what had passed between them. Death was nuetral, neither good nor evil. Death was passionless. But Pru had brought passion to a heartless being. He had told her what he had told no one before her. Her death was near. Yet she had shown no fear. She was eager to pass on, to follow her destiny. Death was natural. Without death the planet would become crowded, resources would fail. The earth would become uninhabitable, yet people would live on. Miserable, trapped in a hellish existence that had no escape. Life was a journey and all journeys had to have an end. Death was the end of life's journey and also the beginning of a new one. He had feelings for Pru and he hoped never to have to reap her soul. But he had known that the day would have to come. He had hoped for it to be later.

But the day was here, all too soon. And now as he stood before her, saw Leo reviving Piper, saw him struggling to accept that Pru was beyond his help, he was moved. Her soul stood before him, beautiful and regal in all her glory, ready to move on yet he couldn't bring himself to lead her away. Pru looked down at her sister crying beside her body. "I understand that I had to die but I wish this wouldn't hurt her so much." Death looked at her sadly. "There is no way around it. The living will never understand that death is unavoidable. They will always struggle against it." Prue smiled faintly, "I learned to accept it. If I recall I didn't struggle against you unless you count wiggling when you kissed me." If Death could have blushed he would have. It had been reckless of him but when he had first been confronted by the dark beauty he had felt compelled to kiss her. Death was neutral, emotionless. After centuries of reaping souls he couldn't afford to become attached to anyone. But he was enamoured of Prue Halliwell and he couldn't force himself to reap her.

He stepped closer to her,"I can offer you a chance to live again my dear. But there are ramifications to that." She looked at him happily then. "

You mean I can go back to them?"

"Sadly darling, no. Your body is dead. I can't force your soul back into it. But there are other bodies on my list that the souls are gone but the bodies are kept alive in hospitals. I could put your soul into one of those bodies. In mind and spirit you would still be yourself, powers and all. But your body would not be. Fingerprints, dna would all say you are someone else. But you would have no memory of that person's life. I would help you, guide you as much as I could. But you could never contact your sisters ever again. If the elders were to learn of this your soul would be pulled and forced to move on and I would be recycled. But it would give you a chance to live out your life, still a witch, in a way still you. And it would give me the chance to know you better, to be near you. Could you stand being near the Angel of Death."

Prue seemed to think for a moment before she spoke.

"I will admit that I'm tempted but what will happen to them. The source will come for them and without the power of three they stand no chance of defeating him."

"The power of three is being reassembled as we speak. There is another sister that the elders have been watching. Your mother and her whitelighter had a daughter. Piper and Phoebe will join with her and the power of three will be eborn. It is inevitable. Good will continue without you. But the journey does not have to be over for you. I can start you anew so to speak. All you have to do is say yes."

He held his hand out to her. Had he had breath in his body he would have held it. It seemed like an eternity before sher turned to him. She reached out for his hand and her eyes met his. He knew then what her answer was. Death wrapped her in his embrace. He had never fogged with a soul. He felt her essence swirl with his. So intimate. More intimate than any human could ever be. Courting her would be interesting. He had never done that before, not since his demise years ago. He had been human once. A witch who had chosen neither to be good nor evil. At his death the elders had punished him by making him the ultimate neutral. The Angel of Death. Looking back he realized that it was also a reward. And Prue Halliwell was the ultimate prize.

The hospital room was brightly lit. If she could smell she knew the scent of disease would be overwhelming. The girl on the bed had the potential to be beautiful, given a good cleaning and a good meal. Her skin was pale like alabaster, her hair was deep red. Feckles dotted her skin lightly. She was attractive but nothing like her old self. But maybe that was for the best. New life, new face. If Death was happy then so was she. Death rested his hand against her spectral cheek.

"This is the end of the ride my love. But you have the spell to summon me. Since you have been touched by Death you will have no trouble seeing me. I will stay near you as long as I can. But death cannot stop to sport with you. Take care. I will not tell you anything yet of this life. It will make amnesia all the more believable."

Her soul settled into the still form on the bed. Death struggled to rein in his emotions. For centuries he had reaped souls without emotion. If he didn't then the pain would be unbearable. He fogged away as her eyelids began to flutter. Her awakening would be all the easier if he wasn't there.

Pru ran a brush through her hair. It didn't startle it like it used to when she looked into the mirror. She was used to the red hair and freckles, the pale skin and laughing green eyes. At least they laughed when Death was near. Now that was hysterical. The great Pru Halliwell enamoured with Death. No, not Pru Halliwell anymore. Elizabeth McGregor. She had a job. She was an appraiser for a small austion house. It wasn't as prestigious as Buckland's but it was alright. Boston was a different world than she was used to. Elizabeth luckily had no family and few friends. It was easy to restart her life with Pru at the helm. She had joined a local coven, learned about the craft from a non family perspective. She had friends, a social life, and she had Death. He came to her often, helped her astral project farther than she ever had before. She still saved innocents just more carefully. She had no sisters to back her up. But she had him. She never stayed on his list long. He always warned her and she listened. Her life had been cut short once she would not allow this life to be prempted so suddenly. The past year she had grown alot. She wasn't the same woman. She couldn't trade on her name, her popularity. She had to make a name all over again.

She heard rumors about the great Charmed Ones. Paige. The illegitimate daughter of Patty Halliwell and the whitelighter Sam. The first child of such a union. She followed them closely. They had vanquished the source of all evil. Shax was dead. Phoebe had married Cole who had become the new Source and they had destroyed him. Phoebe had become pregnant with his demonic child but it was destroyed with the Seer. P3 still stood as the biggest club in the area. Leo and Piper still stood strong. The manor was still standing and Darrell helped as best he could. Life moved on without her. Death said Piper had tried often to summon her. But of course there was no ghost to summon and her blood was not the same. She could not be called that way. The Elders were confused but had no proof that she hadn't moved on. Grams and Patty weren't talking. Maybe Death had told them, asked them or maybe they knew some other way. Either way her secret was safe. Still she only felt alive when he was near. Only Death made her feel real.

Pru was fixing her dinner when Death appeared.

"I have news for you my darling. Both sides are in an uproar. A magical baby has been born. A baby boy has been born to the charmed one, Piper."

Pru dropped the saucespoon on the floor.

"Piper had a baby! A boy? Halliwells never have sons only daughters. Oh, I wish I could see her, tell her congratulations about her baby. Help me. I know you can't tell her that I'm alive. But just go to her and congratulate her."

So Death found hisself at the Halliwell Manor. Piper screamed when she saw him. She raged, she fumed, she begged and pleaded. Then she waved an athame at him.

"You stay away from this family. Haven't you taken enough from us? So which one of us is on your list now? Don't you dare try to take my son's soul!"

"I haven't come on business Piper. Only to congratulate you. Others may give you trouble over your son but I only want to say good luck and take care. I don't want to see your name on my list anytime soon."

Piper stared at the place where he had stood. Why in the world had Death come to her for a social call? Something was going on, she just wasn't sure what.

As time went on she never slipped up again. Death gave her tidbits of information about the sisters. Just enough to make her hunger for more. Death became more than her constant companion. Her only true friend, her only lover. She gave birth to a son. The first child born of Death. No Angel of Death had bedded a witch yet hers had. And she had gifted him with a son. Sure Piper had been first to bear a child to have a son. But Pru had surpassed that. The only child born of death was a big deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper was cooking supper when Death appeared. She was startled and scared. But there was a look on his face that she had never seen before.

"I hate to do this but I need your help. You are the only ones that the elders will not pressure. You have defied them before you can do it again."

Piper looked at him questionally.

"Are you afraid of the elders?"

He sighed deeply, "Not for me but them."

Piper looked at him strangely.

"Them who."

"My wife and son."

Piper dropped the spoon to clatter on the floor.

"Since when does Death have a family?"

But as she turned he was gone. Suddenly he was back with a woman and a little boy. The woman was petite with flaming red hair. Her pale skin was freckled lightly and her bright green eyes were bright with unshed tears. For some reason Piper was reminded of Pru. But this woman looked nothing like Pru. The boy was three maybe four with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He was probably around the same age as her youngest son, Chris.

"This will be hard for you to accept but this is something you must know, especially now. I didn't reap your sister's soul like I was supposed to. I couldn't bring myself to."

Piper stared at him, "What do you mean you didn't reap Pru? Then what did you do with her."

Beth sighed, "He placed her soul into the brain dead body of another witch."

Piper looked at her strangely. "And how would you know about this?"

"Because I'm her. I'm your sister Pru."

_Sorry this chapter was so short. I need your reviews here. Let me know what you think of it. Hopefully I will make it longer or add another chapter soon._


	3. Author's Note, Please Read

Author's Note

I wish to apologize to my readers who have begged for updates. After the computer with this story on it crashed I gave up for awhile on this and my other story. I am currently working on new chapters and will update as soon aas each chapter is finished. Please continue to read as I hope to spin a tale that will capture your interest once more.


End file.
